videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider: Climax Battle
'Kamen Rider: Climax Battle '(仮面ライダークライマックスバトルKamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Batoru) is a Bandai Namco and Eighting PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS video games. The game itself based on the Movie and it is released on 31 March 2012. Plot An evil Kamen Rider named Kamen Rider Yuuki planned to destroy the worlds and try to bring back the deads to erase humanity with his army of monster. Now it's up to Kamen Rider W to join with Kamen Rider Decade, Kiva, Den O with V3 and The Double Riders to save the world from Kamen Rider Yuuki. Gameplay PlayStation Portable The Gameplay is similar to Kamen Rider Climax Heroes but with a few differences while in Rider Mode the Rider User had to transfrom from human form to rider forms and the player freely to explore hidden places in a Stages such as Stadium where you find a secret exit place. and also there's an EX Mission where the player must defeat without lose. It also had Custom Soundtrack Feature. Nintendo DS The Nintendo DS version are similar to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight video games but, with more missions and it also had an EX Mission and the DS Version is very low unlike the PlayStation Portable Version. Rider Mode In Rider Mode, the player first follows Takeshi Hongo then, Shotaro Hidari ( with Phillip ), Tsukasa Kadoya, Wataru Kurenai, Ryotaro Nogami, Shiro Kazami, and lastly with Takeshi Hongo again but also with Hayato Ichimonji. The Rider Mode consisted 7 Chapters and in each chapter there's 5 Stages that must be finished to unlock riders and kaijin. Walkthrough and Rider Combo ''Main Article: ''Kamen Rider: Climax Battle Walkthrough and Combo Game Mode Rider Mode Play as Kamen Rider W and other rider as you stop Kamen Rider Yuuki Arcade Mode In this mode you can select Kamen Rider or Kaijin as you fight against 5 character. Versus Mode In this mode you can select Kamen Rider or Kaijin as you fight each other. Practice Mode In this mode you can train or learn basic moves. Memory Mode In this mode you will shoot many Gaia Memory as you can also you will unlock a Gallery also Options Mode In this mode you able to change any settings that available in this game. Character Playable Rider/Imagin/Arm Monster *Kamen Rider W ( Double ) **Form Change ***Cyclone Joker/Cylone Metal/Cyclone Trigger ***Heat Joker/Heat Metal/Heat Trigger ***Luna Joker/Luna Metal/Luna Trigger **Finishing Move ***Joker Extreme ( Cyclone Joker ) ***Metal Branding ( Heat Metal ) ***Trigger Full Burst ( Luna Trigger ) *Kamen Rider Decade **Rider Change ***Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form ***Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form ***Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Kamen Rider Faiz ***Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form ***Kamen Rider Hibiki ***Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form ***Kamen Rider Den O Sword Form ***Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form **Powered Up Form ***Decade Complete **Finishing Move ***Decade Rider Kick ***Final Dimension Kick *Kamen Rider Diend **Rider Summon ***Kamen Rider Saga ***Kamen Rider Sassword ***Kamen Rider Drake ***Kamen Rider The Bee ***Kamen Rider Ohja **Finshing Move ***Dimension Shoot *Kamen Rider Kiva **Form Change ***Kiva Form ***Garulu Form ***Bassha Form ***Dogga Form **Powered Up Form ***Emperor Form **Finishing Move ***Darkness Moon Break ***Garulu Howling Slash ***Bassha Aqua Tornado ***Dogga Thunder Slap *Kamen Rider IXA Save Mode **Powered Up Form ***Burst Mode **Finishing Move ***Full Power IXA Knuckle ***IXA Judgement *Kamen Rider Saga **Battle Style **Finishing Move ***Snaking Death Break *Kamen Rider Den O Sword Form **Form Change ***Sword Form ***Rod Form ***Axe Form ***Gun Form **Powered Up Form ***Climax Form **Finishing Move ***Extreme Slash Ver.2 ***Den Rider Kick ***Axe Chop ***Wild Shot ***Climax Rider Kick *Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form **Powered Up Form ***Vega Form **Finishing Move ***Splendid End ***Grand Strike *Kamen Rider V3 **Battle Style **Finishing Move ***Revolving Double Rider Kick *Kamen Rider 2 **Battle Style **Finishing Move ***Rider Kaiten Kick *Kamen Rider 1 **Battle Style **Finishing Move ***Rider Kick *Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form **Battle Style **Finishing Move ***Terminate Flash *Momotaros **Battle Styles **Finishing Move ***Extreme Slash *Garulu **Battle Styles **Finishing Move ***Wolf Fang Strike Kaijin *Wolf Man **Finishing Move ***Wolf Fang Claw *Spider Man **Finishing Move ***Web Shoot *Bat Man **Finishing Move ***Vampire Bite *Turtle Bazooka **Finishing Move ***Bazooka Blast *Scissor Jaguar **Finishing Move ***Scissor Crush *Shocker Soldier *Red Shocker Soldier Non - Playable Character *Kamen Rider Ohja (only Diend's Striker only) *Kamen Rider The Bee (only Diend's Striker only) *Kamen Rider Drake (only Diend's Striker only) Playable Stage *Stadium *Parking Area *Waterfall Forest *Church *Mass *Under Bridge *Beach *Stadium ( Dawn ) *Stadium ( Night ) *Waterfall Forest ( Dawn ) *Waterfall Forest ( Night ) *Under Bridge ( Day ) *Under Bridge ( Night ) *Beach ( Dawn ) *Beach ( Night ) *Futo City *Futo City ( Dawn ) *Futo City ( Night w/ Rain ) *Sea Factory *Sea Factory ( Dawn ) *Sea Factory ( Night w/ Cloudy ) Trivia *In this game able to freely explore hidden place unlike previous kamen rider games *Despite a new Climax Battle games, Some character on Climax Heroes returns as an Alternate Costumes *#Kamen Rider Dark Decade is Kamen Rider Decade Alternate Costume *#Kamen Rider Skull is Kamen Rider Diend Alternate Costume *#Kamen Rider Nega Den O is Kamen Rider Den O Alternate Costume *#Kamen Rider Gaoh is Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form Alternate Costume *#Kamen Rider V3 ( TN ) is Kamen Rider V3 Alternate Costume *#Shocker Rider Number 5 is Kamen Rider 2 Alternate Costume *#Shocker Rider Number 1 is Kamen Rider 1 Alternate Costume *#Zu Gumun Ba is Spider man Alternate Costume *#Zu Gooma Gu is Bat Man Alternate Costume *#Destron Soldier is Shocker Soldier Alternate Costume *This is the only Kamen Rider Games that had best rating Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Movie Video Games Category:Tokusatsu Games Category:Nintendo DS Games